


Кое-что о себе и о том парне

by Omletto



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, That's my men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Щепотка юста, ложка преканона и капелька соплей.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кое-что о себе и о том парне

**Author's Note:**

> Щепотка юста, ложка преканона и капелька соплей.

Когда Артур впервые увидел Имса, ему показалось, что он встретил античного бога. Мощная, упрямо выдающаяся вперед шея вытягивала его сильное тело в предупреждающую стойку. Лениво растягивающиеся жилки перекатывались под слегка загорелой кожей, сменяя друг друга и создавая опасную иллюзию непрекращающегося движения. Светлые ясные глаза – Артур не мог точно определить цвет с расстояния – смотрели изучающе серьёзно и немного снисходительно. Взмокшие волосы тонкими слегка подкручивающимися прядями спадали на высокий, исчерченный неглубокими морщинами лоб. Острый кадык, обтянутый тонкой кожей, двигался плавно, но часто, иногда задевая ворот серой слегка просвечивающей футболки. Артур в жизни не видел ничего более завораживающего.  
Бой начался отмашкой высокого и грозного на вид негра – сегодняшнего судьи. Соперник Имса скалился и яростно сжигал его взглядом, нервно двигая кулаками перед своим лицом. Тот отвечал лишь лёгкой усмешкой – первым нападать он явно не собирался, чем и не преминул воспользоваться его противник. Имс без труда уклонился, как и от последующей череды достаточно сильных по замаху ударов. Он двигался легко, будто играючи; и Артур не видел на его лице и капли того садистского удовольствия, которым сквозили гримасы завсегдатаев подобных подпольных бойцовских клубов. Имсу нравилось драться, словно бой был очередным интересным приключением, и он не спешил его заканчивать, явно прикидывая в голове наиболее красочные варианты поединка. И это делало его удивительно величественным на фоне кричащей глумливой толпы. Впервые ударил Имс резко, на выпаде, и, раззадорившись, зачастил ударами. Артур не успевал следить за ним, он видел только, как поднимались тяжёлые руки, рассекали воздух, и соперника Имса отшвыривало в сторону, будто тряпичную куклу. Имс выглядел неповторимо. Меткие отточенные удары сменялись коротким ожиданием реакции противника, чтобы затем ответить крепкой защитой. И именно тогда Имс показался Артуру богом, самим Зевсом, что своей силой усмирял людей, его недостойных, и карал за дерзость.  
Победа оказалась вполне ожидаемой. И, возможно, Артур смог бы восхищенно разделить её с Имсом, если бы не увидел, как тот, привстав на носочки, пытался, схватившись крепко за руку, оторвать от пола огромного рефери, который привычным жестом, обозначил победителя. Дальше – больше: Имс набрал в рот воды из бутылки и принялся пускать из своих полных ярко-красных губ фонтанчики. Артур чувствовал себя обманутым. И кем? Жалким клоуном. Только когда Имс, вконец намочив свою футболку, засмеялся во весь голос, обнажив неровные белые зубы, Артур понял, что пропал.

***  
Артур перехватил его по пути из раздевалки. Имс только что принял душ и стряхивал рукой тяжёлые капли с мокрых волос. Артур переступил с ноги на ногу, кашлянул и в упор посмотрел на Имса. Тот почти незаметно вздрогнул и обернулся к Артуру, взглянув прямо в глаза.  
\- А, это ты, золотце.  
\- Кхм, в смысле «я»? – Артур даже немного опешил.  
\- Неважно, сладкий. У тебя ко мне дело, угадал?  
\- Э-э-э… Собственно говоря, да. Я узнал о вас от Доминика Кобба, мистер Имс.  
\- Хэй, старина Кобб! Как он там? – Имс дружелюбно улыбнулся и подмигнул.  
Артур совершенно не знал, как на него реагировать. Его всегда нервировали новые люди со своими новыми привычками, он подолгу привыкал к ним, пусть и не показывал этого открыто. Имс же вёл себя с ним как старый приятель, и подобная фамильярность странным образом располагала к себе.  
\- Не знал, что вы с ним так близки.  
\- О, поверь, мы столько пережили вместе: цунами в Японии – мы тогда как раз обкатывали громадную волну на досках – торнадо у вас, в США, мы даже всё на камеру засняли…  
\- С Коббом? Вы уверены, что мы с вами говорим об одном и том же человеке? – Артур не удержался от сарказма.  
\- Ну, сладкий! Мог бы и подыграть, - разочарованно протянул Имс, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Это моя вина, я забыл представиться…  
\- … потому что был так захвачен моим боем, да, Артур? – Имс двусмысленно повёл бровями.  
\- Несомненно, я так редко бываю среди людей, срывающих агрессию друг на друге с помощью кулаков, что невольно засмотрелся. И да, раз вы в курсе, кто я, прошу называть меня по имени, избегая подобного панибратства.  
\- Ты такой бука, Артур. Ладно, предлагаю опустить формальности и отпраздновать нашу встречу. Здесь есть неплохая кафешка в двух кварталах от клуба.  
\- Я бы, пожалуй, обсудил подробности дела и ваши условия.  
\- Ой, хорошо, называй это, как хочешь, только пошли уже, - Имс поманил за собой рукой и вышел за дверь.  
Артуру ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

***  
Кобб называл Имса лучшим. Лучшим имитатором, идеальным партнёром для первого самостоятельного заказа Артура. Кобб говорил, что Имс научит его всему. Артур не верил, пока не понял, что Имсу это действительно было интересно. Казалось, он готов быть поделиться даже своим обаянием, наравне с умением вести скользкие дела и выходить сухим из воды. Имс любил смотреть, как меняются люди, открывают в себе новые стороны. И Артур знал наверняка, что Имсу нравилось следить за изменениями в самом Артуре, Он с плохо скрываемым восхищением следил за Артуром, отчитывающим по телефону одного из поставщиков, или Артуром, который с успехом втирался в доверие к поставщикам оружия. Вид при этом у Имса был такой, словно он сына вырастил, а молодой координатор с каждым днём чувствовал не только возрастающую уверенность в собственных силах, но и странное всеобъемлющее стремление взять от Имса больше. Ещё больше.  
Дело было не из сложных. Артур так думал. Простое извлечение. Они с Коббом раньше прекрасно справлялись вдвоём, однако в этот раз он решил остаться с Мол – она уже шесть месяцев вынашивала его дочь, и всегда сдержанного Доминика не обошли волнения отцовства. Мол упорно настаивала, что родит красивейшего мальчика, с бездонными голубыми глазами Кобба, вопреки всем результатам УЗИ. Кобб не спорил и вечерами мечтал о том, как будет учить свою малышку ходить. Артур просто хотел, чтобы они были счастливы. За гонорар от своего первого дела он собирался сделать чудесный подарок малышке - хотелось доказать Коббу да и самому себе, что он справится и один. Не совсем один, но без Кобба. На этот раз они были вовлечены в политику. Артур никогда не считал подобные дела важнее извлечения информации у толстосумов мира бизнеса, только что проблем при отходе возникало больше. И проработать этот отход было главной задачей координатора.  
Цель – депутат Парламента одной из стран, расположившихся на Аравийском полуострове – прибывал в США через неделю. Здесь его ждало лечение в лучшей клинике Штатов от болезни, о которой не принято распространятся, но не так-то легко и оправиться. Визит, естественно, был тайным. Артур сумел достать информацию о количестве сопровождающих, и оставалось надеяться, что непредвиденных обстоятельств не случится – план в теории казался почти идеальным.

***  
Адам Смит и Грегори Пэйл работали санитарами всего лишь пару часов, хотя и были зарегистрированы отделом кадров тремя неделями ранее. Грегори, удачно «позаимствовавший» халат доктора Вероны, спал на стуле в палате одного из больных. Он был подключен к неизвестному ранее в медицине аппарату и отчего-то слегка подрагивал во сне. За дверью в необычайно тихом для больницы коридоре, Адам упорно оттирал невидимое пятно и насвистывал себе под нос глупую попсовую песенку. На белой узкой скамье у стены расположились двое мужчин в чёрных костюмах. Адам скользил шваброй у их ног, изредка поглядывая то на них, то вглубь коридора перед собой. Мужчины спали, откинув головы и слегка приоткрыв рты, из пустого коридора не доносилось ни звука.  
Грегори вышел из палаты через полчаса, прихватил Адама за локоть и потащил к служебному лифту.  
\- Как всё прошло? – Адам теперь заметно волновался.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, мистер Смит, всё сделано по высшему разряду, - Грегори улыбнулся и стащил с плеч халат, запихивая его в тележку для использованной ветоши, в которую Адам вцепился по дороге.  
\- Отлично, хорошая работа, Грегори! Теперь осталось только добраться до стоянки.  
\- Не волнуйся, дорогой, у таких симпатичных санитаров, как мы, проблем не будет.  
\- Вот как раз из-за любви таких красавчиков-санитаров цепляться за всех мало-мальски приятных на вид медсестёр, мы чуть не попались одному из охранников, который заметил нас раньше, чем это было нужно.  
\- Ой, Ар… Адам, ты преувеличиваешь, ты прекрасно с ним справился. Он небось до сих пор сладко посапывает в подсобке. И вау, ты-таки признал, что я красавчик! Я польщён.  
\- Имс, прошу тебя, не начинай. У нас нет времени на глупые шутки. И сотри уже эту дурацкую ухмылку с лица.  
\- Как скажешь, душка, - Грегори тяжело опустил руку на плечо Адаму и, улыбнувшись ещё шире, прошептал в самое ухо, - всё-таки мы отличная команда.  
Адам повернул голову и посмотрел в глаза. На долю секунды затерялся в нежном океане радужки и отвернулся, сбросив чужую руку.  
\- Наш этаж.  
Прачечная располагалась в подвале. Сдав бельё, Адам улыбнулся миловидной девице, что работала там, за что получил тычок под рёбра и шипящее «у нас же нет времени». Они оставили тележку за углом, поднялись до выхода на парковку и уже в машине переоделись в форму. До автострады мужчины добрались без затруднений, по пути обмениваясь информацией и решая, в каком виде преподнести её заказчику.

***  
Вечером они отправились выпить. Имс буквально вытащил усталого Артура из номера, впихнул в такси и всю дорогу весело переговаривался с водителем, изредка подмигивая координатору и хлопая его по плечу. В баре было шумно. Они едва умудрились занять два последних места за стойкой. Имс заказал им выпить, Артур уже не сопротивлялся его настойчивой заботе-покровительству. Он просто молча наслаждался полупьяной болтовней Имса. Тот был в прекрасном настроении и, не стесняясь, залихватски рассказывал о своих боях и жизни в обществе из не самых благополучных районов Лондона. Артура всегда удивлялся, ведь денег у имитатора явно хватало на более цивилизованное существование, так почему же он выбрал именно подпольную сторону жизни в столице. И вот теперь Артур понял, что Имсу нужна свобода, абсолютная, осязаемая. Среди людей, которые не могут осудить и которым нет дела до других, её найти проще простого. И Имс нашёл, а Артур, глядя на такого Имса, стремительно терял свою. Он немел, когда Имс чуть наклонял к нему голову и ждал ответа, а потом заливисто гоготал независимо от того, что говорил Артур. Координатор улыбался в ответ, а к концу вечера и вовсе смеялся во весь голос над очередной историей. Из бара они вышли громко: Имс безумолку кричал и поддерживал Артура за плечо, когда тот, согнувшись пополам, хохотал над очередной бородатой шуткой. Они покончили с делом, они пьяны, и им некуда спешить. В тот момент Артур верил, что его счастье должно быть именно таким.  
Они остановились у номера Артура. Имс помогал ему держать равновесие, пока он, хихикая, искал ключ-карточку в карманах брюк. Ознаменовав находку нечленораздельным всхлипом, Артур выпрямился и с видом победителя уставился Имсу прямо в глаза. Тот сморгнул, отвёл на мгновение взгляд и притянул Артура к себе за локоть, снова окунаясь в хмельные глаза координатора. Артур испуганно икнул и придвинулся ещё ближе, сталкиваясь с Имсом лбами. Имитатор шумно вздохнул и положил Артуру руку на затылок. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Имс заговорил. У него заплетался язык, и Артур мучительно цеплялся за каждое слово, по инерции откладывая их у себя в памяти.  
\- Арти, чёрт, ты такой охеренный… никогда не встречал никого похожего на тебя…  
Он рвано шептал, поглаживал шею Артура большим пальцем и дышал жаром прямо в рот.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что я сплю… когда я вижу, как ты работаешь, как ты улыбаешься… твои чёртовы ямочки… я хватаюсь за тотем… он реальный, выходит и ты реальный, но… я не верю…  
Артур стоял с закрытыми глазами и пытался выровнять дыхание.  
\- Я здесь, Имс, я здесь, - успокаивал он.  
А потом он поцеловал Имса. Внезапно порывисто прижался губами и не успел отстраниться, как Имс ответил ему, так же жадно. И Артур совершенно потерялся. Не слышал ни своих судорожных вздохов, ни того, как выстанывал имя Имса на каждом выдохе. И очнулся лишь тогда, когда имитатор неосторожно впечатал его в стену. Артур отстранился, упершись руками в грудь Имса и часто дыша.  
\- Я… Имс… я…  
Он оттолкнул Имса, быстро провёл карточкой по считывателю и исчез за дверью собственного номера.  
А на следующий день Артур исчез.

***  
Кобб не работал с Артуром уже четыре года. Нет, они виделись – Артур любил навещать малышей Коббов, заваливать их подарками и проводить пару вечеров в месяц в доме молодых родителей. Но так, как раньше, они не работали. Артур собирал информацию, подкидывал координаты нужных людей, но никогда больше не участвовал процессе извлечения, избегал подробностей дела и не появлялся перед командой. Кобб долго искал причины, но безуспешно. Артур только однажды проговорился: «Дом, я не нужен вам на месте, пользы это никому не принесёт». Он попытался выяснить у Имса, ведь всё изменило именно их общее дело, Доминик был уверен. Однако Имс не был рад ни встрече, ни разговорам. Он тоже изменился: теперь он сочился сарказмом и необъяснимой озлобленностью. Каждый раз, когда он слышал имя Артура, его губы едва заметно кривились, и как-то раз, Кобб осмелился спросить, что же между ними произошло. В ответ он получил гадкую ухмылку и небрежное «не сошлись во взглядах, пупсик». А потом Мол покончила с собой, и Доминик Кобб забыл, каково это – думать о ком-то, кроме мёртвой жены.

Имс встретился с Коббом в баре. В полдень Момбаса дышала полной грудью, и в толпе неспешных арабов легко было затеряться при случае. Сразу к делу, как похоже на теперешнего Кобба, – никаких эмоций, только нервное постукивание пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Имс слушал и одновременно внимательно оглядывал толпу в помещении. За ними следили, и абсолютно точно, что это были люди из «КоблИнженеринг», Имс был в курсе последних проблем Доминика. Услышав о внедрении, он начал лихорадочно прорабатывать возможный план в голове. Всё же остались ещё в мире вещи, способные заинтриговать его. Было интересно, как далеко они смогут зайти в этот раз. Заторможенно мозг выделил в речи архитектора знакомое имя и принялся бы далее обрабатывать информацию по делу, если бы это имя не было «Артур».  
\- Артур? – переспросил он, одновременно его потянуло и засмеяться, и услышать больше.  
Кобб ощетинился и умудрился напомнить, что Артур лучший в своём деле. Конечно, Имсу и не забыть об этом. Ему казалось, что он уже научился нормально реагировать на это имя, на этого человека. Видимо, нет, видимо, нужно больше времени, видимо четыре года слишком короткий срок, чтобы стереть из памяти навязчивого координатора.

***  
Когда они встретились впервые за долгое время, Имс улыбался, как Чеширский кот. Не так уж и сложно притвориться для имитатора. Для такого имитатора, как Имс, повторял он про себя. Нет, совершенно невозможно. Видеть, насколько Артур изменился, какими скованными и строгими стали его движение, как опустились уголки некогда озорных глаз и окаменело подвижное молодое лицо.  
Они поздоровались, как старые знакомые, у которых нет причин радоваться встрече. Артур на секунду задержал взгляд на лице Имса, и тому показалось, что в карих глазах пронеслись все события их единственного вечера. И Имса захлестнуло. Он отвернулся, словно наяву почувствовав запах алкоголя и самого Артура, тепло чужого тела и упругие тонкие губы. Именно тогда имитатор осознал, насколько тяжёлым будет это дело для него.  
Подготовка шла полным ходом: Ариадна с воодушевлением создавала лабиринты, Юсуф проводил эксперимент за экспериментом, улучшая смеси, а Кобб с Артуром целыми днями прорабатывали информацию и добавляли всё новые детали в план. На удивление, Артур не избегал Имса, снабжал сведениями и даже предлагал идеи по перевоплощению. Однако, это были единственные темы, которые Артур соглашался обсуждать. В оставшееся время он делал вид, что чертовски занят, и Имсу иногда казалось, что координатор его боится.  
Он не был таким четыре года назад. Имс искал его, цеплялся за каждую попадающуюся на глаза крупицу информации. И нашёл в Европе. Имс тогда подумал, что было очень глупо прятаться от него в маленькой съёмной квартирке в Брюсселе. Друзья у имитатора водились по всей Европе, и, к счастью, хорошие друзья. Он приехал к нему ночью, долго стоял под дверью, не решаясь постучать, хотя в самолете был совершенно уверен в том, что скажет зарвавшемуся засранцу. Артур открыл сразу, словно ждал его и ждал не один – в руке он держал излюбленный «Глок». Имс даже опешил от такого приветствия, а Артур дальше порога его не пустил. Не опуская оружия, он презрительно бросил тогда: «Что ты здесь делаешь, Имс? Кажется, у нас больше нет общих дел». Он сбивчиво, но зло говорил о том, что ему нечего сказать, что он занят и что он совершенно не ждал его. Его рука дрожала, Имс не мог понять тогда – от злости или страха. А потом Артур захлопнул перед ним дверь, на прощание бросив полное неподдельного сожаления «Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости». Имс уехал и больше не видел Артура ни разу за все четыре года. Он-то и с Коббом виделся всего один раз, по работе. Долго выслушивал рассказы о том, как изменился Артур, и, несмотря на удушающую злобу, не прерывал его. Тогда он узнал, что Артур не у дел, поэтому его сильно удивило участие координатора участие в деле Фишера. Он спросил Кобба. Тот, не пускаясь в пространные пересказы их разговоров, просто сказал: «наверное, он понял, насколько мне нужна его помощь в этот раз». Имс подумал, что не одному ему будет сложно в эти месяцы.

***  
Появившись на базе после долгого отсутствия, Имс оповестил всех о своём прибытии звучным «Папочка дома, и он привёз подарки непослушным деткам». Ответом ему была тишина. Имс напрягся: в светлое время суток команда должна была быть на месте – негласный закон трудяги-Кобба. Он прошёл вглубь ангара и там обнаружил Артура. Координатор спал, подключённый к ПЭСИВу. Он казался абсолютно умиротворённым, тени под глазами сошли, разгладились морщинки на лбу. Имс загляделся. Присел рядом на кушетку, снял пиджак, закатал рукав рубашки и воткнул в себя вторую иглу, сам не зная, зачем это делает.  
Во сне Артура было светло, в окна фешенебельного отеля светило яркое весеннее солнце. Он сам сидел за столиком в ресторане, попивая кофе и листая распечатки. Имс глубоко вдохнул и направился к нему. Подошёл со спины, но совершенно не хотел напугать. Артур дёрнулся раньше, чем Имс успел сказать хоть слово, будто по запаху почувствовал. Обернулся и уставился испуганным взглядом на имитатора.  
\- Имс? Что ты здесь делаешь? – совсем как тогда, только теперь он в растерянности и не направляет на Имса оружие.  
\- Я… чёрт, прости, Арти… я не сдержался…  
Артур мельком взглянул в окно, яркое голубое небо затягивало тучами.  
\- Имс, пожалуйста, уходи! Тебе надо уходить! – Артур запаниковал, бармен за стойкой напрягся.  
\- Артур, успокойся. Что случилось?  
\- Уходи, Имс, прошу, уходи! – Артур сорвался с места, увлекая Имса за собой.  
\- Артур, подожди! Остановись!  
Вокруг резко потемнело. Стены отеля закружились с бешеной скоростью.  
\- Не успели… - прошептал Артур.  
Перед глазами рябило несколько секунд, а потом мир остановился. Они оказались в небольшой тёмной комнате. Имс попытался оглядеться, но не успел, словно из ниоткуда, в комнате появились четыре проекции – крупные мужчины в масках. Двое схватили Артура под руки, остальные встали между Имсом и ним.  
\- Имс! Выброс! Выходи из сна! – успел прокричать Артур, прежде чем ему завязали рот.  
\- Стойте! Что здесь происходит?! – Имсу показалось, что он вмиг потерял рассудок.  
Он набросился на проекции, пытаясь пробиться к Артуру. Его быстро скрутили, привязали за руки к внезапно появившемуся крюку в потолке и засунули в рот кляп.  
Артура же усадили на стул, связали по рукам и ногам и начали монотонно избивать. Артур дёргался и мычал. Его били по лицу, пинали в живот; когда стул падал, набрасывались сворой, кричали на арабском, трясли за грудки и, не получая от Артура ответа, поднимали стул. И всё сначала. Имсу казалось, что прошла вечность, а потом Артур перестал дышать.  
Они очнулись одновременно, резко, будто вынырнули из воды. Имс восстановил дыхание и ошалело уставился на Артура. Тот дрожал всем телом, и Имсу даже послышалось, что стучал зубами.  
\- Артур, что это за херня только что была?! – голос хрипел, и было трудно выразить весь охвативший ужас.  
\- Ты не должен был видеть, зачем ты спустился в мой сон? Не должен, не должен был… - твердил Артур сам себе.  
\- Артур! Что случилось? Во что ты вляпался тогда? Кто эти люди? Артур, посмотри на меня!  
Артур поднял голову и вполне осмысленно и странно жалостливо посмотрел Имсу прямо в глаза.  
\- Я вляпался, Имс, так вляпался. И я не хотел, чтобы ты об этом когда-нибудь узнал. Только не ты.  
Он медленно поднялся, захватил сумку и ушёл, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Имс так и остался сидеть, непонимающе глядя Артуру вслед.

***  
Артур не появлялся на работе неделю. Имс беспокоился, пытался выведать у Кобба адрес его отеля, но тот лишь отмахивался, говоря: «Артур слёг с температурой, вряд ли ему хочется сейчас кого-то видеть, не волнуйся, Имс, через пару дней он оклемается». Имс злился, порывался отправиться на поиски самому, но в последний момент страшно трусил. Он боялся узнать, что же натворил Артур и что с ним сделали.  
В следующий раз Имс увидел его уже «выздоровевшим». Артур был серьёзен и собран – настоящий профессионал. Только теперь он запирался в угловой коморке, и Кобб просил не мешать ему навёрстывать упущенное.  
Терпения Имсу хватило ненадолго. Он посла к чертям свои страхи и спокойствие Артура. Нагло ввалился к нему в «кабинет», уселся на стол и вырвал исчерченный лист прямо из рук.  
\- Артур, нам надо поговорить  
Артур даже бровью не повёл, сидел и смотрел на пустой стол перед собой.  
\- Имс, нам не о чем говорить. Ты просто увидел то, что тебе не следовало видеть. Это не значит, что я впущу тебя в свою жизнь.  
\- Артур, не дури. Ты вляпался из-за дела, над которым мы работали вместе, из-за нашего дела.  
\- Что ты знаешь? - Артур мгновенно встрепенулся и выжидающе уставился на Имса.  
\- Эти арабы – шестерки большого больного босса? Они нашли тебя? Почему ты мне не рассказал?  
Артур вздрагивал с каждым новым вопросом всё крупнее. Молча послушал крики Имса, а потом сорвался.  
\- Что? Что я должен был рассказать тебе? Что попался, пока спускался за кофе с утра? Большие дяди запихнули меня в машину, а потом заперли на три дня в подвале. Или что я испугался так, как в жизни не боялся? Что сидел там, на стуле, и трясся, как девчонка? Что они избили меня до полусмерти и бросили в темноте, которая заполняла мои мысли тобой и тем, что они могли с тобой сделать?  
Артур замолчал и затравленно уставился на Имса. Тот был шокирован, открывал рот, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, и тут же закрывал, потому что не знал, что. Тишина давила, тяжело ложилась на плечи, обвивала и сжимала горло. Имсу казалось, что от недостатка воздуха он теряет способность здраво смыслить, он отчётливо понимал, что должен ответить, ведь Артур, он ждал.  
\- Господи, Артур, пожалуйста, расскажи мне всё, пожалуйста, - шёпотом выдал Имс, расстёгивая ворот рубашки и тяжело вдыхая.  
Артур всё так же смотрел на него, гадая, что сейчас заставляет Имса спрашивать, разочарование или волнение, презрение или жалость. Он боялся говорить это видно, но ещё больше он боялся держать всё в себе. Имс умоляюще смотрел на него, а Артур опустил голову.  
\- Ты видел, как было – долго, больно и бессмысленно. Когда они поняли, что не добьются ничего, бросили меня там одного. Наедине со своими страхами, болью и жаждой. Я периодически отключался, видел, как тебя пытают по-садистски медленно, бьют, режут и снова бьют. Ты глотал собственную кровь, стонал, но так ничего им и не сказал. Я смотрел на тебя такого и понимал, что ты бы молчал, что ты хотел бы, чтобы я молчал. И я молчал, пока они не пришли. Я готов был рассказать им всё, сдать заказчика, лишь бы они не трогали тебя, но они больше не спрашивали. Они просто сказали, что отпустят меня, резко, совершенно неожиданно, как под дых ударили. И я расплакался, размазывая по нутру сопли и жалость к себе. Они смеялись, а потом отмыли и заставили работать на себя. Долгие недели жары, отвратительного крадущего воздух арабского и грязных тайн таких же грязных вечно ухмыляющихся шейхов. Меня отпустили, действительно отпустили, бросили в пустыне, откуда такой скользкий ублюдок, как я, обязательно нашёл бы выход. Я нашёл. Смирился со своим ничтожеством, немощью и живучестью. Со всем, кроме снов, где я всех предаю, смотрю, как вас убивают одного за другим, а потом возвращаюсь к нормальной жизни. К жалкой, ничего из себя не представляющей жизни.  
\- Артур, но они же нас не достали! Ни меня, ни Кобба! – Имса накрыло откровенностью так, что всё его красноречие испарилось. – Ты боишься? Ты не работаешь больше, потому что боишься? Боже мой, Арти!  
\- Имс, перестань, - Артур поднялся на ноги, спрятал дрожащие руки в карманы брюк, так и не взглянув на Имса. - Это… я рассказал всё, чтобы это больше не мешало нам работать, не мешало Коббу вернуться к детям…  
Казалось, он хотел что-то добавить, но не стал. Просто развернулся и направился к двери. Он снова уходил.  
\- Эй, Артур, ты подождёшь меня? После всего?  
Артур остановился как вкопанный, но не обернулся.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Я же ещё не рассказал тебе, как мы сцепились однажды с парнями из Челси!  
Артур повернул голову и уцепился взглядом за лёгкую улыбку, сжал кулаки в карманах и бросил, выходя:  
\- Интересно, чем же на этот раз всё закончилось.


End file.
